


Mooning Over You

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [32]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M, Heartbreak, alcoholic, drinking reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili stumbles across a drunk dwarrowdam, heartbroken over the fact that her ex-boyfriend is a bit of a ... well, that word is something no proper dwarrowdam should say. But she wasn't proper. In fact, she was one of them. And Fili needed to work up his courage to tell her that he cared for her more than that lousy dwarf she used to follow around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooning Over You

The light of the moon made the walls of Erebor glow, and seem to illuminate in an almost white aura of light. But you didn’t care to notice. You stumbled, your hip jabbing into the stone battlements. A hiss of pain left your lips, and you nearly dropped the mug of ale that you were clutching.

You had just managed to escape the festivities that went on every night within the rebuilding city. Every day was a celebration for those that survived the war.

You had not been allowed to fight in it – forbidden by your father.  _Forbidden!_ “Who is ‘ee to tell me… that I … I can’t fight? I can fight,” you muttered. And though the war was two seasons buried in the past, it stung particularly smartly tonight. Perhaps it was the cool breeze that reminded you of the valley’s first snowfall. “How did you manage to tell me what to do? I’m a grown woman, I mistake my own.”

You frowned suddenly. That wasn’t right.

“I misown my take?” you whispered, and you set the mug down as you stared down into the darkness that stretched between the gates and the now man-dominated kingdom of Dale. “I take-out my misses.” But the more you leaned over the side, the more the spinning of your head made your stomach turn. You stumbled back abruptly, nearly knocking over your mug of ale, and took a deep breath to try to clear your head.

It didn’t work. “But you… you’re the mistake,” you muttered angrily, as if the dwarf that was the reason you had just drank to your heart’s content was right in front of you. “I should never have even thought of …” The belch cut off the rest of your sentence, punctuating it with a period even Ori would have been proud of. “Love. Who believes in love?”

You reached for your ale, taking another hearty sip.

“So… How many barrels can I count missing from the stock room?” You jumped, the ale dribbling down your chin and into your wispy beard, and in your effort to turn, stumbled slightly.

“Feeeeee!” you shrieked. “You scared me!”

“Who we talking about loving?”

You glanced away from the blonde prince with a scowl, down to your mug that was now empty. It left you with a small twinge of sadness. It was empty, like your heart. Or your stomach. Or that bastard’s lungs when you got your hands around his neck. “No one. Not destined to love anyone, are I?” You hiccuped slightly, before you were suddenly on the ground, your legs crossed as you stared up at the Prince. “Men are bastards.”

“Well, I take offense to that,” Fili returned. He shot you a smirk, though, and sat down beside you. “What did your beau do this time?”

“Not a beau. I don’t even want him to wrap anything for me in a bow. He’s awful at archery, too. And he had the audacity to criticize my fight skills. Damn him. I know he’s the one that told my father to leave me behind-”

“If it’s worth anything,” Fili interrupted warmly, and you glanced at him, your mouth opened as you held onto the word mid-sentence. “I would have let you fight.”

You 'humphed.’ “Fat load of good that does me, when I’m stuck here.” You glanced around the stone pathway. “Is this jail? Have I actually killed him? I thought that was a dream-”

“Er, to my knowledge you killed no one but I’ll have to check,” Fili said slowly. “As of this very moment, you’re innocent of any crime.” He paused. “Except for smelling like a distillery.”

You snorted in a depreciating manner. “What does it matter what I smell like? No one desires me.” You turned the mug over, watching the last few drops fall onto the fabric of your trousers, before you set the mug on the ground in front of you, your fingers strumming against the bottom to create a sound that sounded like a drum. “I think my ex-boyfriend proved that well enough. Couldn’t even keep him and he’s the lowest someone could possibly go.” You frowned as you tapped the mug again. “It looks like jail here.”

“We’re at the top of the gates. It’s a little glum.” You hummed, as if you agreed wholeheartedly. “This is the fourth time this week you’ve had a tankard of ale sloshing around in your belly.”

“Makes me forget. I wake up with a pounding headache and remember that I let it happen.”

“Let what happen?” Fili asked gently.

“That that pathetic excuse for a dwarf slept with another dwarrowdam just two months before our wedding was scheduled. Now it’s less than two months, isn’t it?” But Fili’s face had taken on a look of outrage. “Oops… I wasn’t supposed to say anything.”

“To hell you weren’t!” Fili insisted. “I thought we were good friends? Best friends even, and you didn’t tell me that your boyfriend cheated on you?”

“Ex,” you muttered. “We stopped courting the moment I caught him in bed with her.”

“You saw him with her?” Fili demanded. His entire demeanor changed and he touched your shoulder softly. “I’m sorry… That’s not how you deserve to be treated.”

“Believe me, I know,” you muttered bitterly. “I wasted fifteen years on him.”

“Now I see why you’ve been drinking.” You wondered if he did really see, though. You had known him all your life, and yet you had never seen him mooning over a girl and get miserably drunk because of it. “I’m sorry… You must be devastated.”

“Is that what you are supposed to feel when it feels like you’ve been betrayed by someone you trusted entirely?” you returned sarcastically. Giving a dramatic sigh, you fell onto your side, so that the cold stone rested against your cheek, cooling down the warmth you felt on your face. You weren’t sure what it was from. The outdoors? Tears?

“You deserve a lot better than him.”

“Like who?”

“I…. I don’t know,’ Fili finished lamely. “Someone that’s not like him. Preferably handsome, and easy to look at, and very handsome.”

You hiccuped through your giggles. “Oh, I’m sure – you know – just the – dwarf!”

But Fili was silent and you let out a quiet sigh as the moonlight blanketed you.

“Yeah, sure,” Fili said quietly. “Me.” There was silence, and for a moment, he seemed to worry that he had spoken out of turn, when he glanced towards you carefully. He gave a wry smile as a drunken snore left you. “Here I am, saying I’m crazy about you, and you go and fall asleep on me.” He crossed his arms as he leaned against the battlements. He had best get comfortable. “ ’S'all right. I’ll wait until a better time."

And plan to murder your bastard ex-boyfriend without anyone finding out it was him.


End file.
